A Hit on the Head
by Marronett
Summary: His head throbbed. What had he done? Groggily Mamoru awoke to find himself in a hospital. His memory flashed back to him but not what had happened to him to get him there or why his head hurt so much... and why was Odango there! Read on.


**Title:** A hit on the head

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Humor

**Authors Notes:** Well well.. I was greatly surprised and encouraged with the response of my last oneshot so I by weird chance actually found another one in my archive! It's been so long since I've looked at some of my stories that a bunch need some major grammar and structure help!! I'm not really one to write one shots except my few attempts at drabbles so it's always refreshing when I find them since I'm usually more of a long-winded writer... just check out the rest of my stories. Oh and by the way one of those stories I posted if not a few are totally messed up!! Like technically speaking it's almost unbearable to read!! One of these days I'll fix that.

Well I hope you enjoy this little snipit again and just put s asmile on your face. It put one on mine when I re-read it! Hope it also makes you laugh!

Marronett

--

--

--

--

Perhaps a rope broke holding a ton of bricks that accidentally fell on his head. That might be one way of explaining the excruciating stabbing pain that seemed to be coming from a throbbing point in the back of his head. As the darkness waned and he miserably forced his eyes open he was met with dim lights and the smell of antiseptic. Instantly he regretted opening his eyes and tried to close them to make the room go away. He attempted to move his arms to touch his offended skull where pain seemed to be radiating but he found his limbs useless from lack of use. Finally he groaned and forced his eyes open again to take in his surroundings. It was a hospital room and quickly he tried to remember how he got there. His name and where he lived and his ambition to be a doctor immediately came to his head. He sighed a bit; at least he hadn't lost his memory. Last time he woke up in a hospital bed his whole life had been erased from him. He shivered remembering the events that unfolded from waking up in that cold room. The room was bigger back then. Finally his fingers grazed his forehead to feel the bandages wrapped loosely around his cranium. What happened? That is what he couldn't remember… He moved to sit up when his eyes fell on a head of golden hair that was lying against the side of his bed, curled in an uncomfortable hospital chair next to his solitary bed. He started for a moment than forced his body to remain absolutely still.

It was Odango Attama… sleeping at his bedside. She shifted and he felt his heart flutter. What was she doing here? Did she, his archrival actually care about him? He saw her nose twitch than a yawn escape her lips and he wanted to dart out the window to escape her waking up but in a matter of moments it was out of his hands. She stretched and blinked open her light cerulean eyes and immediately caught his. Hers widened and she jumped up in surprise.

"Oh Mamoru-san!" She screeched and he winced painfully putting a hand to his head when suddenly she jumped onto the bed with her leaning over him, her hand reaching up to stroke the side of his face as concern washed over her features in visible waves, her eyes pools of worry. "Are you ok? Does it hurt? What can I do?" She cooed at him nervously and Mamoru stared at her with a bit of shock. He had never been this close to Usagi in all the years he had known her… not that he hadn't wanted to be this close… in fact he may have had a dream about her jumping on his bed and cooing over him but he doubted seriously in reality it would occur.

He opened his mouth to speak but it was to dry to form words. He couldn't get over the fact that Usagi, the most beautiful girl he knew was almost on top of him in his hospital bed. Hospital bed… His thoughts were immediately drawn back to that. He could deal with the young blonde in his bed later… he needed to know why his head was throbbing.

"Wha… What happened?" He asked quietly and Usagi's eyes widened than softened considerably towards him and he was frozen. She never looked at him like that… he had seen her look that way towards her friends and always wanted her to one day look that way towards him but… he shook his head the pounding pressure reminding him the conversation at hand.

"Oh… you don't remember?" She asked her hand gently going up to touch the side of his head and he glanced at her. Did she care? She was touching him… He was just glad he wasn't in a coma anymore and could actually enjoy having Odango fawn over him. Coma…

"Was I in a coma?" He asked and Usagi looked a bit queasy.

"Only a small one." She gulped and he sat up and Usagi looked terrified that he was moving. "Do you need more pillows?" She tried jumping up and Mamoru caught her hand before she had a chance to leave the bed.

"No… No Usagi I'm fine." He mumbled quietly and Usagi turned to him and he was locked once more with those eyes of hers… he could drown in them they were so open, and shockingly enough she was throwing a bunch of emotions his way. "Why… why are you here?" He asked quietly knowing it wasn't really a question relevant to his situation but he wanted to know why she was there… didn't she hate him or was there some slim chance she might feel the same way he felt for her deep down?

"Why wouldn't I be here?" She asked quietly and gently Mamoru reached up and cupped her cheek and without thinking pulled her into his arms and let her settle against his chest as he laid back down.

"I'm glad you are here." He whispered into her hair and Usagi gulped, her frame still against him.

"Really?" She said raising an eyebrow at him and he nodded letting out a breath.

Suddenly panic set into him. Why was Usagi suddenly being his dream girl and all affectionate? Had he finally gotten the nerve to tell her his feelings or did Motoki spill them? Was she receptive to them? Were they together now? What happened…? His eyes widened.

"Wait… How long have I been out? Did I forget anything?" He asked in a panicked tone and his body started to shake and Usagi sat up startled and looked at him with apprehension.

"No… No Mamoru-san it was only a short while I promise. Everything is ok. Don't worry." She whispered, a bit taken back by his reaction and he reached up again and pulled her into his arms. Boy was he affectionate when he woke up from comas.

"But everything is different…" He whispered and she propped her chin on his chest to look up at him. "You're here…" He whispered and she smiled lopsided at him.

"You didn't think I really hated you did you?" She asked quietly and Usagi sat up as a strange glow overtook his face and he sat up gently taking her face into his hands.

"I really hoped you didn't." He breathed against her lips and Usagi gulped and tried to pull away but felt her body uncooperative.

"Are you sure you are ok? I can get you anything you want…" Usagi tried and Mamoru let a small smile curve on his lips as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I already have everything I want… everything is wonderful." He said gently and Usagi pulled back and let out a giant sigh.

"I'm so glad!" She cried suddenly jumping up and Mamoru blinked and felt a twinge of loneliness hit him when her touch left him. "I was so afraid Motoki would never forgive me if I had killed you!" She said jumping up and throwing her jacket on. Mamoru raised a slight eyebrow at her.

"What?" He questioned and she grinned pulling on her jacket.

"When I threw that brick at you." She said softly and Mamoru's eyes widened.

"You threw a brick at me!?" He yelled and the searing pain hit his skull once more and he gingerly touched it.

"Well, you deserved it." She huffed and horror immediately spread across his skin and he felt sick.

"You mean… we're still the same? I thought…" He whispered looking at the end of his bed with confusion as his heart began to break a little. He and Usagi were still enemies… and she had thrown a brick at him! "Get out Usagi…" He whispered quietly and Usagi gasped.

"But I said I was sorry Mamoru-Baka!" She cried indignantly and jumped back on the bed, grabbing onto his hands. "You can't be mad at me… I felt awful when they took you away in the ambulance!" She cried and Mamoru shook his head and closed his eyes lying back down.

"You were only upset that Motoki might think bad of you that you belted his best friend… get out of here Usagi-chan…" He hissed and Usagi stared at him a little taken aback.

"Well, why else would I be upset? You've been a complete monster to me since I've met you! And believe me, I know all about monsters!" She cried and Mamoru cringed at the pitch of her voice.

"Don't be ridiculous… stop screeching! You are hurting my head more!" He growled out between his teeth and Usagi gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Maybe you'd be upset because you'd realize somewhere in that thick brain of yours that I never meant anything I said to you I only do it to get your attention." He hissed at her angrily and Usagi's jaw dropped a few centimeters.

"Why would you want my attention?" She asked quietly, her innocence shinning through and Mamoru tried to let his head settle before he even thought of responding to her. He was angry with her now… "Mamoru-san…" She whispered gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why would any man want to get your attention?" He asked quietly looking at her expectantly and Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"For me to shut up?" She asked timidly and Mamoru chuckled slightly and laid his head back getting a good look at the ceiling.

"If it makes you feel any better… I never want you to shut up… I would greatly like you to not scream though since it hurts my head… that you threw a brick at!" He snapped at her shooting her an evil glare and Usagi blushed slightly.

"I don't know what came over me…" She whispered quietly and Mamoru winced as her fingers gently touched his scalp.

"Childish immaturity." He growled and Usagi huffed and sat back up.

"Why must you do that!?" She cried at him and he sat up, bringing his face dangerously close to hers that her breath caught.

"Because you threw a brick at me. You could have caused permanent damage you know!" He hissed at her and she shrunk away from him.

"Don't you think I know that! That's why I've been here day and night! I was afraid you would never recover and there would be no point in going to the arcade anymore!" She hissed between her teeth and Mamoru let out a deep breath.

"You wouldn't go for Motoki?" He challenged and Usagi put her hands on her hips.

"I stopped liking him when I was fourteen thank you very much." She snapped and Mamoru humphed than winced at the pain the action brought.

"Would you stop making yourself hurt like that?" Usagi hissed at him pushing him back down to a laying position.

"Why on earth did you throw a brick at me?" He asked with exasperation, his mind trying to picture the little vixen chunking the rock at him. She must have gotten it from the construction Motoki's dad was doing in the back…

"You said that you wanted to go out with that stupid Azabu girl…" She hissed crossing her arms across her chest. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her as a grin spread across his face. He leaned forward on one arm looking slyly up at her.

"You threw a brick at me because I wanted to date someone?" He inquired with a small smirk of satisfaction and Usagi gasped and than turned a bit away from him.

"It was way more than that… you had also told me that I was so annoying no one would ever date me!" She cried and Mamoru made a slight face at her. "Ok maybe not that but something close to it… besides that girl hasn't even come to visit you since you've been in here! How caring is that?" She huffed, arms still crossed and Mamoru grinned at her.

"Maybe I was trying to make you jealous." He said simply and Usagi shot him a look.

"Why in the hell would you…" Her words were cut off as Mamoru moved forward and gently took her chin in his two fingers and pressed his lips weakly to hers. Usagi melted into him leaning forward as her lips crashed upon his and Mamoru was more than welcome to support her.

Usagi was seeing stars behind her eyes as a warm tingle went down her spine to settle into her stomach. She pulled back regrettably to sigh and stare a little half-lidded at the delicious man before her.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered quietly and Mamoru smirked at her gently stroking her chin than moving up to cup her whole cheek. "Does this mean you will stop teasing me?" She asked her eyes opening fully and Mamoru chuckled and shook his head bringing her close so their lips could meet once more.

"Not a chance Usako." He mumbled against her lips before she eagerly let him kiss her once more, this time more thoroughly than the last and Usagi immediately hoped it wouldn't be the last kiss at all but only the beginning.

"I'm so glad I threw that brick at you Mamo-chan…" Usagi breathed against his lips when she felt Mamoru's fingers grab her arms gently and push her back.

"Oh we have to talk about that." He hissed at her suddenly and Usagi's eyes widened innocently than her bottom lip protruded. "Don't even start that. You are in big trouble." He snapped and Usagi let out a whine that turned into a laugh as Mamoru mercilessly attacked her sides. She tried to subdue her giggles for the sake of his skull but she couldn't help it. Finally she collapsed happily next to him and he gently tucked her head into his neck and lay down, hoping his head would stop throbbing when suddenly he realized he didn't feel the pain anymore… he was too preoccupied. And though he probably would never tell her this… he was glad she threw a brick at him too.

--

--

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and brought back that warm and fuzzy feeling so you can carry on your day.

God Bless and thanks for reading! Stop by again anytime. :)

Marronett


End file.
